The present invention relates to an object detection apparatus.
The background art of the technical field is described in JP-A-2005-347926, for example. This publication discloses the art having the object of “whether anything unusual is present or not is detected on the basis of change of an object to be imaged regardless of a position of the object within a predetermined imaging area” and the solution of “according to the present invention, there is provided a monitoring apparatus comprising imaging means to image a picture of an object to be imaged within a predetermined area successively, detection means to detect change of the object in the picture and an amount of the change, distance measurement means to measure a distance between the object of which change is detected by the detection means and the imaging means and judgment means to judge whether the change of the object is unusual or not on the basis of the distance measured by the distance measurement means and the change amount of the object detected by the detection means”.